Vassals
by Teefa and Co
Summary: A series of short stories that deal with the vassals in Laharl's castle and their interractions with either wacky situations or the primary cast of Disgaea. Stories will come as soon as I get new ideas. Now including Disgaea 2 vassals.
1. Spies

**Spies**

Leila cursed her bad luck. In a family with a long history of sons, she was the only daughter. Not only that, but the family tradition held that the children were to be trained in the Rogue's arts. So ever since an early age, she'd been given a penchant for cross dressing to please her father; who's only son had died in an accident a hundred years prior. Now, she had the luck of being drafted into the service of Kriechevskoy's brat, Laharl, as the Netherworld's only Female Rogue. Somewhere…she was sure that some god was laughing at her; just like the other Demons did when they found out she was a female.

"Snap out of it Leila," she would mutter, "Don't listen to them. It's not your fault that you're the only one to carry on the family traditions. Just become a good Rogue and show everyone that just cuz you're a girl, you're no weakling." It was as close to a mantra that the young Demon woman could get.

S...S

So one day, when Lord Laharl asked her to go on a spying mission to check out the lay of his Netherworld, she began to feel like she was walking on air. For once, Leila was not just a freaky cross dresser! She was a vital part of her Overlord's military strategy. Beaming with pride, the young Space Pirate began to gather her supplies for the mission. Nothing could go wrong this time; she'd show them.

"This is my day at long last! I'll prove myself to Lord Laharl. Then nobody can look down on me! They'll all recognize that I can be anything that I want to be," Leila said as she rode the small buggy away from the castle. It was an invention created by Quess; a Knight that hung around the castle. She didn't do anything to help Lord Laharl, like most of the rest of his father's vassals, but she did like to play with machines. Usually, the other vassals dismissed them. However, Leila wanted to get this done quickly.

Her reverie was interrupted by a high pitched voice inquiring, "Hey! Leila! Where are we going? Is this going to be fun? Will I find any souvenirs to bring back and show my Big Brother?" The young Space Pirate felt her heart drop into her chest. She hoped she was hearing things; of all people to come along on this mission. But it couldn't be her. Laharl had wanted Leila to go alone. There was no way in all the Netherworlds that Jessica, the ditz-o-matic Shogun, would be following her to help her complete it.

She continued to concentrate on the road ahead; watching for stray Demons and other enemies that might jump out at her. 'It can't be Jessica. She's back at the castle annoying her older brother like always. Focus, Leila. You're just worried because of the stress this mission has put you under. No one is in the back seat of this vehicle. Once I get to where I've got to go, everything will become a lot easier.'

"Hey! Jessica," another high pitched voice exclaimed, "I don't think Leila heard you. Maybe she's too busy driving. We'll try to get her attention again once we reach wherever Laharl sent her." This time, Leila hit the breaks rapidly out of surprise; sending both Jessica and Flonne into the front dashboard. Not only that, but the young Angel's staff managed to knock Leila upside the head; throwing her into a state of unconsciousness as well. Luckily, the vehicle didn't hit a tree or a rock before this happened.

S...S

"Leila! Leila! Oh please be ok. You should be more careful; that's why nobody uses Quess's inventions," Jessica said to the just-waking Space Pirate. Instantly, the girl got on the defensive. Why in the world were these two here? If Laharl wanted to send someone to assist her, he certainly wouldn't have thrown in the two most high strung members of his court; he'd have sent someone with brains or tracking abilities like Jet the Shinobi or perhaps Etna. So what did these two have to do with the mission?

Flonne added, "We wanted to help you out; this being your first solo-mission and all. So, Jessica and I decided it was a good idea to come along and fight alongside you. After all, when you're out in the open and looking for something, three heads are better than one. You just might need our help on this."

Leila felt her temper build even more at the Angel girl's words. "You two are the last people I would ever ask for help. You're loud, obnoxious, and giggle like there's no tomorrow. Spies need to be nice and quiet or else they might get caught by the enemy. What good could you two do for me now?"

"Well, Seraph Lammington did select me for the assassination mission," Flonne reasoned, "So I guessed that since I could be an assassin, I could be a spy. As for Jessica, she's the closest friend I have in the Overlord's Castle. So we thought it would be fun to go together and work as a team on this."

"He selected you for something else you lamebrain! Either your Seraph is an idiot not to realize that the king was dead for two years, or he has some sort of plan and knows you'll be perfect for it. But with the way Angels and Demons get along, I doubt him mentioning the true nature of the plan would have helped any. So he had to go and make up a full story about an assassination in order to cover the tracks of what he's doing. I didn't think an Angel could be so devious until I heard about this; makes me think that there's hope for you Celestians after all," Leila replied; the first smile crossing her face that day.

Flonne exclaimed, "You don't know him like I do Leila! Master Lammington would never plan something sinister. He cares about other people. The assassination mission probably had some good thoughts behind it; despite the fact that I was going to kill someone. He probably got something mixed up; that's why it was backwards. There's no plot going on in Celestia that you have to concern yourself with."

Leila scoffed. "Sure! Angels can be just as diabolical as Demons if given the chance; you've shown us that easily. Just go on thinking everything is goody-goody and angelic; see if I care. Don't come crying to me when everything falls down around you. And it will; nice guys always finish last kid."

"The point she's trying to make Leila," Jessica interrupted, "Is that we're here and ready to help you out. Just because you think we're weak, doesn't mean that we are. I've been training long and hard with my sword; ever since I was a child. So I've got skills. And Flonne asked Virginia to teach her some attack magic to support from behind. We'll do anything possible to help Lord Laharl out in his quest."

"The thing you can do to help is to go back to the castle. Your loud, obnoxious voices can be heard a mile away by the enemy," muttered Leila. Luckily, Flonne and Jessica were unable to hear what she'd said. They simply both grabbed one of Leila's arms and pulled her away; rushing to find out what the conditions they had been sent to spy on were. The Space Pirate sighed; this was one of those days.

S...S

Sometime later, the team looked over a ledge at a gang of Warriors hanging around below. Each was armed with a large blade; with the exception of a Cleric or two who stood in the back and held staffs. They were obviously planning a rebellion of sorts against the newly crowned Overlord. Leila looked down with delight. If she could foil this operation, then she'd finally be recognized as a real warrior by her allies.

However, Jessica spoiled her plans by shouting, "To arms; warriors of the Overlord! These rebels must be stopped at all cost! If you value your lives, throw down your swords!" Then, she jumped into the fray with Flonne in tow. Leila could only watch; this was not the stealth they would need to win.

But she couldn't just leave the two of them to die; if she did, she'd catch it from Etna later. Then, she jumped into the camp as well; swinging her sword in time with her instincts. Jessica and Flonne smiled as they saw the young Rogue fighting. And Leila found herself enjoying the bloodbath that this battle had become. "For the Overlord! You shall not succeed in your ambitions of power and treachery!"

"Take this!" screamed Jessica, "Winged Slayer!" She instantly jumped into the air, flew down through a group of enemies, and landed on the ground where she'd started. Leila, not having as high a sword mastery due to the Rogue's low skill level in all weapons, could only strike out with Blade Rush. But she vowed to train harder in order to go after the higher level creatures she saw during spy missions.

"Let's do this! Tera Star!" called Flonne. She summoned the power of the Heavens to her aid and swift death rained down upon nine more of their opponents. When one tried to go for the young Angel, she swiftly turned and dodged the attack; then countered with her own slap of the staff. The fact that she was an Angel, as seen by her wings, shocked a few of the Demons at first. But then they were back on their feet and ready to go at it again; to kill the girls and continue with their own little rebellion.

Leila, noticing one enemy going for Jessica's back, rushed forward and swung her sword down to deal the death blow. She then struck out against two others who came close; showing her prowess in a different way. Though not as fast as their Shinobi ally, Jessica's big brother, she still was a quick little girl.

She told them in a low voice, "You shall not get by me. I may be a girl, but I'm as quick witted as any Rogue. Get ready to die!" Then…she spotted something very interesting. The leader was equipped with a powerful Amano-Hahakiri; the third most powerful sword in the universe. Salivating at the thought of using such a weapon, Leila grabbed one of her Bandit's Hands and rushed the enemy. Before he knew what hit him, his blade was gone; being tried out by Leila in a killing sweep of some of his allies.

The angry Warrior felt his face grow red. "You little cross-dressing bitch! You're going down for that!" He ran for Leila…and stopped short. Jessica had jumped in front of him and was holding her own Arondight in a threatening manner. As the enemy began to turn tail and run, she struck; knocking him into the air and slashing him repediatly as per the Nightsever technique. He then fell to the ground; dead.

"You were great Leila!" exclaimed Flonne, "I've never seen someone steal something so fast before; not even Etna when she's ransacking one of the enemy's castles. That's why I always say that teamwork is the best. After all, if you pool your strengths together, there's nothing you can't accomplish."

"Well I guess it's time to head back to the castle now. Say, Leila, where is that little vehicle you rode us here in?" inquired Jessica. She'd thought it was supposed to be there. But when their eyes scanned the clearing they'd parked in, Quess's invention was nowhere to be found. Leila felt her eyes bug out; if it wasn't one thing it was another today. Where else could that stupid thing have gotten to?

Suddenly, the sound of a motor running diverted their attention. The girls ran forward…and their jaws dropped at what they saw. There, playing in Quess's buggy, were a pair of Nekomatas; wildly driving around a barren field. Screams of delight lit up the air as they zoomed past the three young girls.

Leila exclaimed, "Flonne! Jessica! You two didn't forget to take the keys out of the buggy when you took me out of it to lie down! How could you be so irresponsible! Now we have to explain to Quess that her invention is now in the hands of some punk joyriders; KitKats are known for their playful nature and love of making a mess over anything serious. You two better think of a good excuse now!"

Flonne looked confused. "Key? I don't know what the key looked like? I thought you ran it simply on some type of button or switch inside the vehicle. You should have told me that there was a key to make it run." With those words…Leila fainted once again; not wanting to believe her horrible luck.

"I guess she's not feeling well," Jessica commented, "We'd better get her back to the castle."

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

To start the series off, a little humor. This is based on the fact that I had access to Rogue class long before seeing one or using my own so I didn't know they were guys; they look sort of in-between to me. Besides, the way the shirt is loose on the official art made me think "she" had breasts; not to mention that the entire cast sans the Succubus, KitKats, and Priere are incredibly flat.

I put in the action sequences to break the tension and have them all show their power a little. The buggy thing is to give a use to that darn Knight that stands near Pleniar and does diddly squat; always saying the same thing every chapter. She's an inventress in this story and things go out of hand when she makes something.

Anyway, all of the names are my actual soldiers/shop owners. The party I had was named after the cast of Wild ARMs 3 along with my fanfic OCs. But they're not the same characters, they, sans Leila who is a female variation of the Rogue, are all supposed to look like the 6th Tier Class they represent; F. Savior, Shinobi, Shogun, M. Cosmic Hero…ect.


	2. Cupid's Invitation

**Cupid's Invitation**

Virginia sighed. She was kind for a Demon, her being of the Cleric tier might have helped that, and somewhat shy when it came to matters of the heart. Now, the young Savior was dealing with a moral dilemma. She had been feeling different towards her Shinobi friend, Jet, for some time now. However, Virginia didn't know what the heck that feeling was. For all her sensitivity, most emotions were still as foreign to her as that of any other Demon. That left her only one person she could ask for advice.

So one day, after the Healers' Meeting, the young Savior cornered Flonne. The little Angel was extremely understanding about matters of the heart and knew more about emotions than anybody else in the castle, and perhaps the entire Netherworld. Flonne was more than happy to talk and make friends.

"I'm having a problem," admitted Virginia, "You'd be the best person to talk to here since you understand people. Recently, I've begun feeling strangely when I'm around Jet; you know, the ax wielding Shinobi on Lord Laharl's front lines. I don't know what it means and thought you might…"

"This is wonderful! Ginny, I think you might be in love. That means, Demons can have love in their hearts. I've proven my point now, Laharl will have to believe me," Flonne called out. And she would have carried on for a long time had Virginia not intervened. The only drawback about asking Flonne for anything was that she was incredibly hyper and did not know how or when to keep her voice down.

The embarrassed Savior informed Flonne, "I don't even understand what love is so I don't know if it's the same feeling that I'm having. So can you please clarify exactly what you'd refer to as 'love' so I might understand where you're going with this?" She sighed; dealing with Flonne was a chore.

This statement caused the young Angel Trainee to giggle. So used to people knowing what love was and how to express it, she tended to be mystified by the Demons' unwillingness to accept it. Even Laharl seemed to know about love, despite his utter hatred of anything relating to it. "Well, it's when you really care about someone. You want to be around them a lot and are pained when apart. If that person is in trouble you want to rush to their side and protect them from all harm. They're the only one you want to be live with as husband and wife, the one who you want to have a family with. It's so obvious when you look into their eyes, you can see a clear future of happiness and tranquility with that person."

"I think you set the bar a little high," Virginia admitted, "Most of that poetic stuff is really hard to understand; I am a Demon after all. What I'm talking about is the fact that my stomach seems to go weak whenever Jet is around, I have trouble conversing with him and not getting tongue tied, and I can't seem to get my mind off of him. Are those physical ailments sure signs of someone who is in love as well?"

"Yup, those are signals that you might be in love. They do signify other things too when alone, but there are just too many of the signs for it to be a mere coincidence. I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't talking to other Angels when I gave you my response. You are most definitely in love with Jet from the way you're talking. And now…I'll help you get together so I might prove that Demons can love just as well as humans and Angels can!" exclaimed Flonne, fire surrounding her body as if she was a Great Wyrm.

Virginia muttered, "I shouldn't have asked Flonne, she always makes mountains out of molehills."

S...S

An hour later, in the kitchen, the young Angel Trainee was piling as many Netherworld varieties of sweets she could get her hands on into her Savior friend's arms. Virginia felt like she was lifting one of Laharl's pet Dragons after the two hundredth box. Despite her claims that Jet did not seem to like the taste of chocolate, Flonne insisted it was the best way to handle the situation. After all, no man or woman could resist the sweet taste of candies coming from the one that loved them most in the universe.

Ginny sighed. 'But Jet's a Demon; he thinks differently than anyone you ever met before.'

"Since you said Jet comes into the kitchen every day at three thirty for a snack, that's our time to strike," Flonne announced, "We're going to set up these candies and give him a choice. Then, slip a note inside his pocket while he's pondering what to eat. That'll get him to head for Stage Two later tonight."

At that moment, the two girls heard footsteps. In walked an incredibly irate young Shinobi. Jet had just come from a spying mission and was frustrated. As usual, he'd been forced to take his hyperactive younger sister along for the ride. Jessica had given him and Leila an earful over every little thing she saw in the loudest voice possible. Several times, their quarry had nearly sensed their presence due to her loud mouth. Luckily, before they could, Jet had tossed both his Durandal and Leila's Cosmic Blade like they were Prinnies; the shots killed the enemies before they could do any harm to the team.

"Of all the sisters I could have been given…it had to be Jessica the Rambunctious Ronin. Even her ascent to the Shogun status hasn't stopped her from being a major pain in my ass. One of these days, that little Demoness is going to be the death of me," he muttered as he walked to the counter.

Virginia inquired, "Hey Jet, would you be interested in buying a box of chocolate? You see, we're trying to raise money for Lord Laharl's war effort by selling this stuff. Only 1,000 HL for these special boxes; they're better than the stuff you get at Rosenqueen cuz they're from a special order catalogue that specializes in Netherworld candies." She gestured towards the table packed with goodies and smiled.

He made the worst mistake possible given the time and place; Jet looked up and directly stared into those luscious red orbs that were her eyes. This made him feel funny, like he couldn't resist her if he tried. "Ok, I'll do it! But the food better be worth it because that's expensive for even fancy candies."

"You won't regret this purchase Jet!" Virginia exclaimed, "Besides, all proceeds go directly to our war chest so that Lord Laharl can better outfit his soldiers. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to afford an Apocalypse for you on the Black Market; he is getting tired of our endless games in the Item World looking for new items. I'm hoping for an Omniscient Staff from the Black Market and so I'm helping with the candy sale. He might just put those who not only do a good job up top, but those who wish to help him get the cash for supplies." That answer seemed reasonable so he bent over to look at the candy.

At the same time, Flonne was slipping something into his pocket. It was a piece of paper with a message about meeting a certain someone for an important training session at 9:00 that night. Since Jet was known for his love of training, she was sure he'd take the bait and come without question.

"See Virginia, I told you it would work," Flonne commented after the Shinobi was well out of earshot. Just then, she sweatdropped as she saw Jessica coming by with Emily and Lyla. Hyper-queen thought they really were having a fundraiser and had rushed by to purchase a ton of candy with her savings. The other girls just wanted a piece each because they enjoyed sweets now and then.

Virginia nearly popped a vein, but held her temper in check. She told them, "Sure, it's 1,000 HL for each box of candy. Enjoy your purchases." The girls paid for their candy, 1,000 each for Lyla and Emily while Jessica spent about 17,000 on hers, and left. The Savior and the Angel hastily cleaned up the candy, which had come from their own private stashes, and rushed off to get rid of the money.

Flonne looked over to her ally. "Well, I say we really donate the profits to Laharl's war chest. Nobody can pin a scam on us. Even if Jessica or the others talk to someone else about it, we can just take out more of the candy. After all, it's only 800 HL a box in the catalog we brought it from."

Liking that idea, Virginia went over to Laharl and told him about making him some quick cash for the war effort. Since Laharl was as greedy as greedy could get, he didn't bother to even ask his lead healer about how she came about making 4,000 HL in a single day. He simply thanked her gruffly and left to deposit it into the cache he'd set aside for paying his vassals and buying supplies. A relieved Virginia returned to her room so that Flonne could help her to get ready for that evening. She decided against wearing her usual clothes and needed help finding a dress. So they went through her entire closet, looking for something that would look good on a young Savior looking for a boyfriend.

S...S

That night, Virginia stood on the edge of the training grounds in a long violet gown. Her hair had been treated so that it flowed in wavy arcs around her head. Blush and eyeliner had been applied as well, and she carried a small black rose in her left hand. The girl was nervous, but hanging in there well.

In the arena, there were two Bastets wrestling with one another. One was Jessica's pet, and perpetual partner in crime, Frisky. They'd met during the Maderas debacle and had hit it off without much difficulty. The second was Hikari, Virginia's long standing companion. Her meeting had been many years ago when they were both children and had been playing outside. It hadn't been hard to ask the two KitKats to allow Jet to fight them. The plan was to beat him down by a double time attack and then have Virginia show out of nowhere to heal him. To make sure Jet didn't get suspicious, Flonne had asked for Etna's help in allowing and overseeing the duel; telling her it was important practice for future battles. Laharl's second in command hadn't noticed a certain Savior waiting around in a beautiful ball gown.

When Jet came downstairs, the devilish vassal smirked. "Well, looks like you're on time. I needed some help in training the KitKats because Laharl wants them to work as a team. Personally, I think he's just trying to send them off to one corner of the field so he doesn't have to deal with their sexy bodies. Since Virginia and Jessica aren't always free at the same time, I'm directing this training session. Now, charge girls!" Jet brandished his ax as a duo of hyperactive KitKats rushed him from the front.

Swinging the Durandal in a crescent arc, Jet struck out at Frisky. But Hikari took the opportunity to jump, coming around to Jet's back. She slammed him with a Delta Kick and tossed him into the middle of the floor. Then, as he was getting up, he got hit with Frisky's Mystic Blast. Jet tried to stand, but then both Bastets were on him at once and pulled off a double Fists of Fury. The young Ninja fell to the ground in a dizzy stupor, while Etna checked the list she had been given by Flonne before the event.

"Love Freak was right," muttered Etna, "Two KitKats can take down our top Ninja. He didn't even dodge them; possibly because of the Marksmen she stuffed in the Lucifer Forces. Well, now to give my report to the Prince." She walked out, leaving poor Jet unconscious on the floor of the training hall.

'Now for my part!' thought Virginia as she watched the KitKats follow Etna. The Savior knelt on the floor next to Jet, cradled him in her arms, and began to cast Omega Heal. She looked down upon his face as his crimson eyes fluttered open and a similar color began to creep across his face. In fact, she could feel her own face getting hot just looking at him. This must have been another part of Love that she'd forgotten to ask Flonne to clarify. It made her feel funny inside, but it was good just the same.

Jet sputtered out, "What the Hell happened? I was beaten up by a team of Bastets! Usually, I dodge attacks of people like that. Plus, when have Etna and Laharl been all about teamwork? And why are you in that frilly crap instead of your Savior's dress? I could see you being assigned the role of healer, but this makes no sense!" He tried to get up, but felt his back still wasn't up to it. Instead, the Shinobi collapsed into Virginia's arms once more, and his blush began to deepen if it was possible to do so.

Virginia stroked his hair out of his sweat soaked face. "I'm here because I care about you Jet! You…that is to say…I feel strange when I'm with you. My stomach is in knots, I can't look you in the eye, I stutter if it's anything other than battle related, and I think about you even when you're not here. Flonne said it means that I must love you; I have to take her word for it because no one else had an answer."

'That's just how I get when I'm around her!' Jet yelled at himself, 'Is it true that this is what that Angel Trainee calls "Love?" I don't understand…what can I tell this girl now? I want to know how I really feel, but I don't want to be seen as a softie by the others in the unit. Jessica would tease me to no end, Gallows would laugh at me and then pull some stupid stunt, and Vincent would bring out his "Big Brother" routine and threaten me if I hurt Virginia in any way. Damn it! I don't know what to do about this now!'

"If you're too embarrassed, then you don't have to say it. Your face is enough to show me how you feel; Flonne explained all that to me as well and a healer always has to know how to read when a patient is holding in their pain and injuries. I'm sure you'll eventually be able to admit the truth to me. Until that time, I'll be waiting for your answer," Virginia told him. Then, she left to return to her room.

S...S

Flonne found the Demoness in her room about an hour later. Virginia had taken off her fancy gown and was back in her Savior's dress. There was a peaceful smile about her face as she thought of her feelings for Jet. But when she told Flonne what had happened, the young Angel was clearly shocked.

She exclaimed, "Why did you just give up! He was there, you knew his face reflected his true feelings, and you were ready as you'd ever be. But you just returned to your room without a second thought and left him to ponder what you were talking about." Confusion set in on her brain; back in Celestia people were able to express their emotions freely and would never pass up an opportunity.

Virginia simply smiled back at her. "Just telling him how I felt was good enough for now. I'm going to be living a long life and can wait until he's ready. Patience is a virtue my friend; that's what my mother used to tell me. One day, Jet will be ready to talk about his feelings with me and we can be together. Until that day comes, I'm content with being his friend and caring for him in whatever way that I can. After all, you yourself told me that love always stands the tests of both time and distance."

'I think Virginia has taught me something today as well,' thought Flonne, 'Love can be expressed in more ways than one and can be accepted in different forms. Once Jet understands, then he'll be ready to love Virginia. She's strong to wait for that time, and I must emulate her strength in waiting to make Laharl understand what Love really is. I know that if I keep working hard, I can show him what he's been missing out on, and help him to find some insight into his own heart.' Then, she left for her own bedroom.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words.**

I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day and tell you that I've finally finished this chapter. It took a long time because I had schoolwork and kept coming home exhausted. It also is up a day late cuz I left it on the wrong computer. Anyway, I wanted a sweet little romantic story that would teach not only the vassals involved, but Flonne would learn something too. One of my favorite things about Disgaea was the fact that she learned from her experiences in the Netherworld while Laharl and Etna learned what it meant to care for other people.


	3. Master and Apprentice

**Master and Apprentice**

Apprentices, no matter what Netherworld they're from, always seem to get the short end of the stick. Sure, their Master can learn their moves, but the apprentice doesn't get anything in return. He or she simply gives their power to their Master and prays to survive the battles ahead.

However, there are some times when the Master will be generous enough to protect and guide their apprentices. Granted, it's usually in the interest of keeping them alive to learn from, but at least it's something. But in this case, the master had a deeper reason to protect her three apprentices. Her nature was more nurturing than most Demons, and these girls just happened to be her relatives.

S...S

"Lu! Be careful!" Teefa screamed, "Mega Star on my signal!" The young Star Mage nodded at her master's command. She watched the Priest cast her own Mega Star before joining in. Soon, the group of enemies were destroyed. She then breathed a sigh of relief as they went to Innocent Town.

They had been training in the Item World for two reasons. One, Lufia still needed to fine tune her magic before they went to the battle arena with Adell, and two they really needed to subdue some Marksmen for Teefa's boyfriend; he wielded an ax and his last Reincarnation saw to it that he couldn't even hit a level one enemy for some time. Adell had asked his best magicians to get the job done so that his strongest fighter could help them to complete the tournament with ease and they could meet Zenon.

Lufia and Teefa were cousins, their mothers were twins, Teefa being the elder by a single year. Along with Lufia's two cousins on her father's side, by his two sisters, she had become an apprentice to the older and wiser Demoness. It was a simple deal that Lufia's father had made with his somewhat easily perturbed sister-in-law; she was a mighty Magician and not one to be crossed. The trio of Magicians would help teach Teefa their magical abilities in return for Teefa's guidance and protection.

Since helping the Healer to learn Regular and Mega spells, Phoebe had become an Archer and Rutee a Ninja. But Lufia advanced from Red Mage to Star Mage and began teaching that brand of magic. The plan had been to get the ability to use Star Magic up to Omega at least and hopefully Tera; Lufia was wishing there was an easier way to level up so this whole thing was over soon. After learning everything in the Star segment, she could move on to Prism and Galaxy. But, the girl also had to return to the three regular tiers once they found a quick place to train so she could teach Teefa Tera spells.

The reason Lufia was stuck more in the deal was that her father made it. Sure, her aunts Chris and Pamela weren't mad about it being done behind their backs to appease their sister-in-laws twin, but they wanted their girls out of it as soon as possible. So the edits had been made to teach the young woman up to Mega, but to be on call to return to magic if something happened to Lufia. Oh what a true Demon her father was; her life was of second importance to calming her aunt's angry tirades.

Then, to make matters even more complicated, Teefa had to sign up with her boyfriend and his cousin to join a mad quest to defeat Overlord Zenon and to return Princess Rozalin home. So the chance of something happening to Lufia was getting even stronger. Luckily, Teefa also possessed a great sense of honor for a Demoness. She always protected her three apprentices, even going so far as to tossing them out of danger; or threatening to use her magic to knock out anyone who refused to throw them if the toss required more distance than a magic user could generate. And, she encouraged them to improve.

"Are we going on Te? Or returning to town to see the others?" Lufia inquired of her cousin.

Teefa told her, "We got the Marksman so we can return home. Gotta put it in the ax first and foremost, then buy some new weapons now that we have the cash! That tournament is in another day and Master Adell wants everyone else in tip top shape so he can fight Zenon. Man is he obsessive!"

"I'd be too in his situation though," Lufia admitted, "But we are strangers to Veldime, just a group of twelve Warrior School graduates who couldn't find a job anywhere else in any other Netherworld." She then went over to the gatekeeper with her master so they could return to the village.

S...S

"And this is where my degree got me. Going after the God of All Overlords with eleven of my old roommates. Though a mixed gender boarding school dormitory was a good idea then, the perks after graduation didn't really make up for it," Rooks the Destroyer muttered as he hung out by the shops. Suddenly, he saw a light and the two girls were standing there before him. Instantly, the young man took off his ax and handed it to his surprisingly strong girlfriend. She then asked Vene to put the Marksman they'd found in the Ramen into Rooks' ax. She did so and Teefa gave him his weapon back.

The girls left and returned to the house. Lufia got on her cell and began to call home. But the service began to fizzle before she made the call. Disgusted, she slammed the phone on the ground.

Teefa said, "Calm down! Veldime never did have much in the way of service. If you break your phone, it'll cost a lot lf HL to fix and we'll get in trouble. It's not like any of our parents are actually wanting to see us. My mom still won't let me come home until I become stronger and master every freakin' attack magic spell in the world. I mean, unless we find that Holy Grail of leveling up, that'll take forever. And your father won't let you home until you appease my mother. Why did she have to make that deal anyway? Dad wanted my sister and I to be Healers and Mom wanted us to be Magicians. They should have just got one of us to do each. There were two of us in the family after all."

Lufia giggled; Teefa was as indignant about the whole deal as she. "Then Aunt Wanda strong armed my father into making the deal, and he nearly got killed by his own sisters for doing so. Man, getting whipped by that many females…Dad never was much of a man. Then again, our parents are Demons. They're trying to live their own lives through us. If it were anyone else, then I'd be going crazy. But you've always been helpful to me and actually care whether I live or die during this training."

"You're my younger cousin," Teefa admitted, "I have to look out for you. If we'd had a choice, I'd have signed up for another job. But even though we had a good education, we were called too young and too inexperienced to work for most Overlords. The best I could find was this gig forming a rebellion. Though I'm still miffed at that man for giving me a stupid bow when I wanted to use my staff."

"I feel closer to you than my own siblings after all the schooling we went through together. My endless sibling rivalry with my brothers and sisters led Mom to enroll us in different schools. We've been roommates since we were kids and I've always been able to rely on you," Lufia stated.

Teefa added, "And after all we've been through, I feel even closer to you than to my own twin."

Lufia nodded. "Well, we probably should rest a little. After all, we have only a day before we have to head to the arena for this tournament. And I don't want to miss it! It'll be our first chance to prove ourselves before a multitude of spectators on TV. Then, we'll probably get lots of offers after this gig."

S...S

"Teefa!" called Kemru, "I've got a Subpoena for you for Using Excessive Force! Looks like your violent tirades through the Item World haven't gone unnoticed by the courts. You're a lucky kid." That brought the girl out of her reverie from where she had been sitting near the Dimensional Gate. She went over to the postmaster and picked up her Subpoena. Then, she went to ask Vene to move the Bailiff into an ABC Gum. Teefa wanted to get her conviction as soon as possible but had a limited time until the tournament. Just to be on the safe side, she went back to the house to strong-arm Rooks and Lufia into going with her. After all, it never hurt to be prepared and to have a little bit of backup.

"Excessive Force, eh? Well, you have blown up quite a bit of property lately," Rooks joked.

Teefa yelled, "Cut the cracks about my hard work! I need to head to the lower levels ASAP cuz the moron is on Floor 22. Get a Mr. Gency's Exit because I want out the second I leave the court. Else Master Adell is going to be quite perturbed at the fact that his star vassals left before the tournament."

So the group returned to Vene and asked her to transport them into the ABC Gum. The Item Worlder smiled; Teefa always was her favorite customer because she was really good at powering up items quickly. Then, she began to concentrate and transported the team into the item.

S...S

Finally, the group of three had arrived at the 22nd Floor. They did, however, have to stop Lufia from renaming the item "Flavorless Gum" for kicks; she then vowed to do it to another ABC Gum when they had more time. A large group of Demons were at their backs and began trying to attack the trio. Rooks brandished his ax and turned to the women. "Run! Head for the portal and get into the court! I'll hold 'em off till the bitter end. And don't worry, there's a Gatekeeper and I won't kill him."

The two girls began running in the opposite direction, Teefa firing spells at every which way. Suddenly, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. They could see the gate to the Prinny Court over on the other island, out of their walking reach. Teefa sighed, nothing was ever easy with her.

"I'll toss you," Lufia suggested, "Then you can get the conviction and come back out." So she picked her cousin up and began getting ready to throw her. However, just in the nick of time, she realized that she didn't have the reach to get her there. But Lufia still didn't put Teefa down because she was nervous about dropping her off the ledge anyway. She gulped and prepared to take a step back.

"Can't reach, eh? Lucky I finished the last of our attackers off. Alley oop ladies!" Rooks said as he walked up to them. Then, he picked up Lufia and tossed them both…right into the gateway. The two hit the ground in a collapsed pile and were suddenly transported to the dimension of the court. Rooks then sweatdropped; he had acted on impulse. What did happen if two people were in the court?

S...S

Teefa came to at the rear of the court. She was soon aware that her cousin was below her. The Priest got up and brushed herself off, then picked up her Star Mage cousin. After making sure the other was ok, both women looked forward at the judge and his jury, who were looking back curiously.

One Prinny exclaimed, "Dood! You just crashed through the gate to the court! Hey judge! Wasn't there supposed to be only one girl coming here for a trial? Why do we suddenly have two people in the courtroom? Did some idiot put us on an inaccessible stretch of land once again?" He was immediately bopped in the head for his outburst by the Prinny seated on his left hand side.

The judge shrugged. "Oh well. We'll just have to make the Magician an accessory to the crime. The Healer girl is definitely the one we called for. I take it the girl with you would be your Pupil. It always happens, when the Healer is destructive it's because she had a Mage or Skull accompanying her."

"Yes, this is my Pupil," Teefa replied, "It was she who taught me the magic I've been using."

"Then she really is an accessory. Good! Well, we highly praise your use of Excessive Force. You are hereby both given 4 Convictions. Keep up the good work in the battles ahead. Now, who should I subpoena next? Maybe those two ninjas for their insane Speed. Court adjourned!" the judge yelled. Then, Teefa and Lufia were transported back to the Item World. Rooks grabbed their Mr. Gency's Exit and held it up. Suddenly, a door opened and the trio of friends returned to Veldime.

S...S

Adell muttered, "Where did those three get to? If they don't get some rest, they won't have enough energy to compete tomorrow." He was pacing up and down in front of the house, looking quite upset. Taro and Hanako were playing off to the side and Rozalin was leaning against the house looking quite bored. Sure she was impatient, but she was conducting herself like a civilized person.

Before she got angry enough to comment about Adell's behavior, the trio returned from the Item World. As the princess and her self-appointed bodyguard looked around the corner, they saw Teefa and Lufia with huge smiles plastered on their faces, courtesy of their new criminal records, and Rooks hanging back with his arms in back of his head. They looked tired, but somewhat rejuvenated.

Teefa gave Adell a hearty slap on the back. "Well, we've bulked up as best we can and are ready for a little RnR. Then, tomorrow we're gonna kick tail in the tournament! Finally, we can meet Zenon and end this little game once and for all." Then, the three went back inside the house, leaving the stunned Adell standing there in shock. He didn't know a Healer of all people could hit that hard.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, the first Disgaea 2 chapter is written. Er, the use of the Muse's names was a last minute decision because we realized it would be confusing if Adell and Laharl had the same names for their vassals. That was before even planning a story chapter. And we couldn't think of anybody else to use that would give us that many characters because we hadn't had such a large group of fanfic characters for any other RPG cept La Pucelle, and we don't want to use other N1 games to further confuse people. And someone tell Sky I am not lazy and if she wants to annoy me she's gonna get written up as a Beastmaster who has a lot of problems.


End file.
